Line of Duty
by meshi-chan
Summary: ModernAU! AU!Federal Agents. They were agents and officers. They died in duty and he promised that they will not die in vain. Rivaille's Squad centric. OOC-ish maybe? ;;;;;; Mind to read and review?


Line of Duty

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and some mentions of American police drama are not mine. It belongs to their respective owner.

Summary : ModernAU! AU!Federal Agents. They were agents and officers. They died in duty and he promised that they will not die in vain. Implied Rivaille x Petra. Rivaille's Squad centric.

Pairings : Implied Rivaille x Petra Ral. Light Rivaille x Mikasa I think?

Rated : T for language

A/N : Hi, my name is Meshi. And this is my first English fanfiction in Shingeki no Kyojin fandom. I have written 2 SnK fanfics in Bahasa and now I'm trying to write in English. I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors here and there because English is not my first language and I'm still learning 8))

And this Federal Agents!AU came when I watched an American police drama series and tada. Here's the fanfic. Soo.. Enjoy~ Also there's some computer's stuff that I barely understand/slapped. So if you wanted to correct some of my computer education, feel free to do so. I just learned quickly from a TV series and google.

Thank you for my lovely Beta reader,** Ficchii**~

* * *

Rivaille sat on his chair, a cup of coffee on his hand while his eyes swept the empty squad room. The five unoccupied desks are already covered with dust. It pissed the 34-years-old squad leader off.

"It has became more quiet hasn't it, sir?" Rivaille could senses someone entering the squad room. He turned his head lazily to the entrance of the room just to find a 23-years-old woman who's an American-Japanese, Mikasa Ackerman, standing on the entrance of the squad room.

"How's Eren, Ackerman? Aren't you supposed to be with him now?" he asked at the oriental-faced woman.

"Eren is still unconscious but he's on a stable condition, sir. He didn't suffer any dangerous wounds. But, the doctors said that Eren might suffer from a post traumatic stress disorder or PTSD. Unfortunately, he lost some of his memories during today's incident… And Mr. Hannes is watching him now. I don't have to worry too much." Mikasa answered as she walked to the desk near her. She picked up a picture frame from the table and her lips formed a small smile.

"Do you blame me after what happened, Ackerman?" Rivaille asked.

"Agent Erd's wife and daughter are indeed beautiful, sir. No wonder Erd loves them very much." She said, completely ignoring the Special Agent's question. She observed the three people in the picture. A blonde man with thin beard was wrapping his arms on a beautiful long-black-haired woman's waist and in the woman's arms, was a little girl who has a long blonde hair and chubby cheeks. The three of them are laughing at the camera.

"Erd did loves Ariana and Elayna so much." Rivaille replied shortly. He thought back at the time when his second-in-command brought the toddler to the agency where they worked because his wife had gone abroad as a stewardess in a commercial airplane. Babysitting the toddler while doing some paperwork was a hell of a job for his team, but, Rivaille enjoyed teaching the toddler how to clean the mess she made and his team members were happy to babysit her, so it wasn't that bad.

Mikasa walked to the next table, looking at a calendar on the desk and noticed the mark on it. "And Agent Gunther was supposed to be married to Kiarra next month, right?" She asked quietly. Rivaille nodded in silence as he remembered the sweet-auburn-haired woman who was introduced to him and his team by the ex-marine not so long ago.

Mikasa's black eyes swept the room as she talked, "And Agent Auruo's brother, Iridio Bossard, just got back from his first tour this evening… Agent Auruo was supposed to welcome him." She spoke again.

"And I heard a rumor that Agent Petra was already engaged with someone from this agency, sir." The girl's words made Rivaille's hand clenched into a fist.

"The man… It's you. Isn't that right, sir?" she asked as she turned her head, facing to the squad leader.

Rivaille put his coffee cup down as he leaned back to his chair, covering his eyes with his palm. Indeed, Petra Ral is—WAS his _f__iancé_. Her death this afternoon struck him hard. He still put his popular yet normal stoic face, but if you see closer, you can see something different in his eyes. The director of the agency where he worked, Erwin Smith and the chief of Medical Examiner, Hange Zoe saw it on his eyes. Yet, Rivaille didn't expect that Mikasa Ackerman can see it too.

Emptiness.

_**FLASHBACK. Several Hours ago.**_

"Sir, we have finally located the Female Titan's position!" the ginger haired woman reported as Rivaille entered the squad room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Gunther, put it up on the big screen." The squad leader ordered.

"Female Titan is a web-name from an international skilled hacker who hacked our database and the Homeland Security's 2 days ago. Apparently she successfully went through and broke our firewall. This hacker is also a very slick person. They had been bouncing its signal all around the world every time we tried to track them down. But, thanks to that we knew that this 'Female Titan' was a really good programmer—even better than our Armin and Gun—ARGH" and Auruo Bossard epically bit his tongue.

"And Gunther successfully traced the Female Titan. About half-an-hour ago, Female Titan tried to hack our server again. We are very lucky that the program Armin made managed to distract the Female Titan. Long enough for Gunther to traced its IP Address and determined their location." Erd Gin said.

"Got any name?" Rivaille asked the team.

"Negative, sir. The _bastard_ covers it pretty well." Gunther Shulz answered as he typed the keyboard.

"But, luckily this Female Titan is in town, sir." Eren Jaeger reported as the young agent clicked the remote on his hand and pointed his finger to the screen. "It came from a building, somewhere in Karanese."

"Are you sure about this?" Rivaille asked as observed the screen closely.

"83 percent, boss." Erd answered as he nodded. "But we cannot eliminate the possibility that this is an ambush."

It took several seconds for the 34 years old squad leader to think before deciding, "You five, go. I'll report this to Erwin and I'll be watching you guys from MTAC. If shit happens, I'll catch up to you immediately. Don't let your guards down." He ordered as he threw the coffee cup to the bin and quickly rushed to the second floor where the Multiple Threat Alert Center or MTAC located.

"Erd, you're in charge." Rivaille said, pointing at the blonde-haired man who smiled triumphly at the brown haired man beside him who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Sir, if you don't let Auruo in charge, he'll be whining like a little snitch for the whole week" Petra complained.

"I do not. And the term is _bitch,_ woman_._" Auruo retorted angrily.

"I know, I was trying to be polite." The gingered haired female agent snapped.

"Gunther, you're driving. I do not want for Eren to destroy the shit out of the agency car again. And Eren, next time you did it again, it will came out from your own damn salary, Jaeger." He continued, ignoring the young male agent who is currently hiding his red face in embarrassment.

But before he could climb the stairs, the young woman agent, Petra called him. Not with 'boss' or 'sir' but just his name. Rivaille.

"Rivaille. Today, my father will come to visit me for two days. He'll be arriving around eight tonight. Also, he wished to speak with you regarding… our relationship..." Petra said, clutching her bag while averting her eyes from the 160 cm man.

Rivaille kept his straight face but his gaze softened as he pat the woman's cheek tenderly. "Sure." He replied shortly.

Petra smiled brightly as she waved her hands at the agent and ran to the lift, where her team seemed to tease her because Rivaille can see Petra's cheeks flushed as she yelled something he couldn't hear at the male who bit his tongue violently. That was the last scene that Rivaille seen before the elevator door closed.

* * *

"_So, you're saying that you had determined the location of this 'Female Titan', Erwin? The one that hacked yours and Homeland Security server, two days ago?" _asked Dot Pixis, a bald-old man who was currently served as the director of Homeland Security.

"Indeed, Director Pixis. We believe the hacker is now inside a building somewhere in Karanese. I have sent some of my special agents to investigate the area." Erwin Smith reported. Erwin Smith is the director of the agency where Rivaille works. The man was tall, he has a blonde hair and it styled right-parted. According to the people who worked in the agency, Erwin Smith was a prestigious man.

"_I see. Well then, I will send some of my men to assist your investigation in Karanese, Director Smith. After all, we're on the same side." _Dot Pixis claimed as he chuckled.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, Director Pixis. I appreciated it, and we will keep you updated." Erwin claimed as he signaled the operator beside him to cut off the line between him and Dot Pixis.

Erwin stood next to Rivaille who was observing the big screen in front of him. "So, tell me Special Agent Rivaille. How does a murder case of First Lieutenant Marco Bodt ties with this incident?" Erwin asked the team leader.

Rivaille scoffed as he replied, "You tell me, Erwin."

The blonde man chuckled as he turned his head to the big screen and slipped a communicating device to his ear.

"Erd, you there?" Rivaille asked as he crossed his arms.

A live-recording video showed up in the big screen of MTAC and Erd Gin's face appeared before them. "Right here, boss." He was dressed in the agency jacket, a cap with an emblem called "Wings of Freedom" and a handgun on his hand.

"Everyone is on position, Erd?" Rivaille asked to his second in command.

"Yes we have, boss." Erd answered. "I hope Eren doesn't drop the camera we put on his jacket or something like that."

"I can hear you, Erd." The leader heard the youngest agent commented.

Rivaille turned his head to one of the computer operator, Mike Zacharius, the man with darkish blonde and thin beard and mustache who gave an 'okay' signal with his thumb.

"Go." Rivaille ordered his team as he crossed his arms.

Erd quickly nodded as he ordered his 4 co-workers to begin the mission. He instructed Gunther to follow him to the back of the building, as Auruo, Petra and Eren stayed.

"Federal Agents! Female Titan, open up!" Auruo Bossard's voice echoed as Petra opened the main door of the building that wasn't locked.

"Strange. It's too quiet here." Eren commented as he looked around the neighborhood. True. It was too quiet despite the fact that there are some cars parking in the area.

"It looks like an abandoned place or something." Petra agreed as she put her handgun down.

"Hey Gunther! Are you sure this is the right _damn_ place?" Auruo asked as the two men join them.

"There are no back doors." Erd reported as he took off his cap, sighing.

The MTAC door opened automatically and three figures entered. The two new agents, Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirschtein and the new head of forensic laboratory, Armin Arlert walked in.

"Director, did you call?" The blonde young man asked.

"Yeah, Arlert. Help Mike with the computers, please." Erwin asked him politely. The man nodded as he sat down at one of the chair and began to set his eyes to the screen in front of him.

"Agent Ackerman, Agent Kirschtein. How's Lieutenant Bodt's murder investigation?" Erwin asked the young agents.

"It hasn't made any progression, sir. We've met a dead end. All we knew was he died because of a stab wound to the abdomen. He was found clutching a picture of a scenery and we didn't know what that means. Sasha and Connie are pretty pissed because they didn't discover anything within that photo." The red-scarfed woman answered.

"We didn't found any new leads at all. Reiner, Bertholdt and I have look into Marco's case files, confidential informations, bank accounts, and phone records numerous of times. And still no clue. " The brown haired man continued.

Erwin sighed as he muttered a 'Thank you' and 'Good job' to both of the agents and turned his head back to the big screen.

"Is Eren okay, director?" Mikasa asked as she shot an unfriendly glare at Rivaille.

"Jaeger is fine, Ackerman. There's no need to worry." Erwin Smith convinced the young female agent.

Mikasa sighed in relief after learning that his step-brother was fine. Don't blame her to worry about his step brother. Eren is a really stubborn male that acted with his instinct. It's a no wonder if he came back with scratches everywhere, every time he went on a mission. And Mikasa blamed his team leader aka Rivaille for it.

"Clear. This building is most likely just a normal abandoned building." Auruo commented as he put his handgun back to his holster.

"So we're back to square one, eh?" Eren complained lazily.

"Back to sorting the case files again..." Petra continues, sighing.

Just before the team could walk out from the building, a loud explosion erupted, surprising the team and the watchers. The explosion sounded nearby.

"What was that?!" Eren panic voice can be heard.

"Erd! Erd! Oh God—He's not moving!" Petra's panic voice could be heard as the female agent rushed to a figure that was lying lifeless on the ground with blood flowing from his neck. The scene made Rivaille's eyes widened in surprise.

"Officer down! I repeat, Officer down! We need an ambulance right away!" Gunther reported as he pulled his radio.

Hearing that one of his teammates got hurt, Rivaille quickly took off the communicating device from his ear and ran towards the exit with Mikasa trailing behind him. Rivaille seemed to ignore the female because he let her enter the car with him.

In MTAC, Erwin quickly ordered Mike to sent back-ups and medics to Karanese. He signaled Jean Kirschtein who was standing dumbfounded to move closer to him. Erwin then gave him Rivaille's previous communicating device.

"Watch them, agent Kirschtein." Erwin ordered him as he walked out the MTAC in hurry.

Jean nodded as he put on the communicating device to his ear, "Eren! How's the situation there?" Jean asked. To be honest, he and Eren are not in a good term of relationship. Every time they met, they were always bickering over small stuffs. But, Jean still considered the green eyed agent as his comrade.

"Erd is not breathing! Where's the amb—" before Eren could continue, Gunther Shulz collapsed with a bullet hole on his head.

"SHIT, GUNTHER! Sniper! Petra! Eren! Take cover!" Auruo yelled as he pulled Petra's jacket, dragging the female who was pressing Erd's wound with a bloody cloth to behind the agency's car.

In a flash, the female agent angrily pulled her handgun from the holster and fired five bullets to a building where the sniper is possibly at.

"There is only one shooter!" Petra informed as she reload her handgun. "Eren! Go get your sniper rifle!"

Eren nodded as he carefully opened the car's trunk, grabbing the bag in a hurry before returning to Petra's side again.

"Damn it! The radio and phone are down! The shooter must be jamming the signal!" Auruo cursed as he slammed his communicating device to the ground.

"Give me four minutes to set this up." Eren stated as he began to unzipping the bag he was holding and began to assembling the parts.

Back in the agency, Erwin hurriedly entered the MTAC. "Agent Kirschtein! Situation?!" He asked.

"Not good, director! The signal was jammed, and there are no working surveillance cameras in the area!" Jean reported as he bent down beside Armin who was typing furiously on the computer's keyboard.

"No luck, director. I'm worried about Eren..." Armin said in a worried tone.

"No luck here too, Erwin." Mike continued as he shook his head.

"So we are in the dark with no visual or anything?" Erwin growled. "Mike. Connect me with Special Agent Rivaille and Agent Ackerman."

The car that Rivaille drove is moving fast in the highway. It swiftly drove past the other cars. Rivaille was paying attention on the road thus, didn't heard that his phone was ringing.

"Sir, your phone is ringing." Mikasa notified the French bloodline special agent. Rivaille pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed it to the female next to him. "Pick it up and put it on speaker."

Mikasa catch it and answered the phone. "You're on speaker, director Erwin."

"_We're on dark, Rivaille. This is a bad situation. Have you reached Karanese yet?"_ Erwin asked.

"Still fifteen more minutes director—"

"Seven minutes. I'll be there in seven minutes." Rivaille cut Mikasa's line as he put on the gear, making the car drove faster.

* * *

"Eren! Are you ready?" Petra asked as she knelt down beside the young agent. Eren shook his head as his hand fiddled with the weapon on his hands, he was sweating hard. Petra clicked her tongue as she stood and aimed at the same building before realizing something.

"The shooter… is gone?" she asked dumbfounded as she lowered her handgun. She was lowering her guard down.

Auruo's eyes quickly swept the area, searching for the shooter that disappeared from the building. Then his eyes widened when he spotted a silhouette standing with his gun aimed at the female agent.

"PETRA, DUCK!" He shouted at the female agent, which is too late. A gunfire was heard and the female agent fell to the ground with a loud thud and blood flowing from her head.

Auruo cursed again as he fired the gun angrily at the silhouette. "Eren! Are you ready?!" He asked the male agent. Eren nodded reassuringly as he aimed his sniper to where the silhouette at.

Eren's eyes widened as his eye was on the weapon's scope. He hesitated pulling the trigger because he _knew_ the identity of the silhouette's owner.

A gunfire was heard again, following with a loud thud. Eren knew that Auruo Bossard had been shot and died.

Eren's fingers shook as he pulled the trigger and fired the weapon. It missed from the target. Before he could reload the gun, he was pushed back by an unknown force. Eren felt two unknown object hit his upper right chest and his arm. He then realized he had been shot.

Mikasa and Rivaille arrived when they the heard a gunshot. They both quickly sprinted from the car with weapons on their hands. The two agents spotted their agency car with bullets hole everywhere and they quickly approached the car.

Mikasa looked around and spotted the running silhouette, she yelled, "Federal Agents! Come back!" as she fired some of the bullets. Realizing that it was useless, she began to chase after it.

"Ackerman! Don't chase it!" Rivaille restrained the angry black-haired woman. She cursed and saw that the Special Agent was kneeling beside a body, he was pressing his hands on a bloody arm. She widened her eyes as she realized whose body it is.

"EREN! EREN!" she yelled as she knelt beside her unconscious step brother. Mikasa swiftly took off her red scarf and helped her superior to put pressure on Eren's injured arm while Rivaille checked for another bullet wound on the young agent's body.

They were pressing Eren's wounds when they heard a siren. It was their agency ME truck.

"Rivaille! You're here—OH!" Hange Zoe, the Chief Medical Examiner gasped as she saw the familiar agents' dead bodies.

"Shitty glasses! Hurry up and help Eren!" Rivaille ordered the bespectacled M.E. Hange nodded as she ordered Moblit, her assistant to treated Eren's wound while the bespectacled medical examiner prepared some body bags.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Rivaille soon found himself in the front of the morgue, staring at the four dead bodies, laying lifelessly on the autopsy table. His teammates' bodies.

"There's nothing you could have done, sir." Mikasa spoke quietly from behind him.

Rivaille snapped at the female agent's comment. "I DO have something I could do, Ackerman. I shouldn't have sent MY goddamn men out to Karanese if I knew this is an ambush."

"You don't know, sir. You didn't." Mikasa answered.

Rivaille knew that Mikasa was right. There was nothing he could do to save his men back then.

Mikasa handed him a phone. "It was on Erd's desk. Armin said there's a video you might want to see."

Rivaille took the phone from the girl's hand and pushed the play 's face appears.

"_Hey, boss! If you are watching this, then we possibly, have died. We knew this day might come anyway. It was the risk of taking this job. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement with Petra-" _Erd's words was being cut by Auruo's voice.

"_Hey, Erd! Enough with the drama already! It's supposed to be our last wishes vide—AGH" _Auruo bit his tongue again. Then the camera was being snatched from Erd's hand and Petra's face appeared.

"_Hi, Rivaille. As you might heard from Erd, if you saw this video, we might have died on your time. If we did die on the line of duty, trust us. It's the risk of being a federal agent. Sir, I would be happy to live with you… forever. But I have this hunch that I might die before I vow to love you for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, sir. But just let you know, sir. I will always love you— Ah! Gunther!" _The camera was snatched from the female agent's hand and this time it was Gunther's face.

"_So boss, we knew the fact that you and Petra was engaged and we're happy for you. Congratulations! But back to the main subject, this video will contain our last and final wish. And I hope you'll kindly give this to Kiarra later, boss." _Gunther took a breath before he spoke. _"Hi, Kiarra. I can't think any last word from me to you. I knew you don't want this to happen to me and neither do I. But if I die, I wanted you to know that I love you so much, more than you ever imagined."_

The camera then was passed to Auruo.

"_Iridio, be a good damn marine for me will you? I don't want you to cry at my death like a sissy! Be tough! You're a marine and a MAN!" _Auruo said, clenching his fist. Then the camera was passed to Erd.

"_Hey, Ariana. If I'm gone, every night, please give Elayna a goodnight kiss from me and tell her that daddy is sorry because he can't read her the bedtime stories again. I will always love you, Ariana so please take a good care of Elayna for me. Elayna, Daddy wanted you to know that you'll always be daddy's little girl and daddy always love you no matter what." _Erd's eyes were filled with tears as he passed the camera to the female agent, Petra.

"_Hi there, father. I wanted you to know that this is my path as an officer who swore to protect the country. If I die in duty, it means I die for my country. I'm sorry if I wasn't a good daughter like you wanted me to be. But I love you so much and I'll always be your little princess, daddy." _Petra smiled angelic to the camera. _"And, Rivaille. I love you and please. Be happy."_

Rivaille hands shook hard as he saw his ex-_f__iancé_'s smile. He missed those smiles already.

"_Oh boss. Don't make us die in vain will you? Don't blame yourself for our deaths, solve our deaths and catch that son of a bitch for us, will you boss?" _Gunther's voice snapped the 34-years old agent.

"_Yeah boss. Make us proud!"_ Erd voice was heard in a proud tone.

"_Please bring justice to us, sir. And don't bully Eren too much."_ Petra added, smiling again.

"_Oh shit! Boss is coming! Turn it off!"_ Auruo's panic tone was heard as Petra quickly turned off the camera. The phone screen went blank.

Rivaille stayed quiet and Mikasa spoke, "No one is blaming you, sir. They didn't blame you."

"Even you?" Rivaille asked her as she smiled faintly.

"A little part of me wanted to blame you for what happened to Eren, but I think I'll just blame the shooter." Mikasa answered.

The sound of the door of the morgue automatically opened and Hange Zoe walked out. "Rivaille? Mikasa? ? What a du-winky-dink meeting you here."

"*Ka-winky-dink, Shitty glasses." Rivaille corrected.

Hange ignored Rivaille's correction of her words, "What are you guys doing here? Oh, are you going to visit them?"

"Shitty glasses. What's that on your hand?" Rivaille asked Hange, staring at four bottles in the M.E.'s hands.

"Oh these? These are bullets from the bodies. I'm going to deliver this too Armin and Christa, but they won't answer my calls so I'm going to deliver it to the laboratory." Hange explained.

"_Don't make our deaths became useless will you, boss?"_

Rivaille smiled faintly as he snatched the 4 bottles from the medical examiner's hand. "I'll deliver this. Ackerman, after I delivered this to the laboratory, help me re-examine and sort Lieutenant Bodt's case files and documents. Call Braun, Kirschtein, Hoover, Springer and Brauss to help as well. I have a feeling that his death might have some connection with my team's deaths." Rivaille ordered as he walked into the elevator behind him.

"Yes, sir!" Mikasa shortly replied, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"I won't let my team died in vain and I will catch this _son of a bitch_. And make you guys rest in peace." Rivaille thought as the elevator door closed.

Rivaille's phone rung, he picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. It's the agency's Forensic Specialist, Armin Arlert.

"Speak." Rivaille demanded.

"_We might found a lead on your teammates' shooter and I have discovered something from the picture of the scenery where Lieutenant Marco Bodt was holding when he died." _

"I'll be right there." He smirked as he cut off the line.

"_Thank you, Erd. Gunther. Auruo. Petra."_

END

* * *

**DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Ficchii**

*Ka-winky-dink is an english slang for 'coincidence'.

You saw many TV series references here, didn't you? 8) One does not simply make meshi watched too many American police drama. Seeing the MTAC word, I think you guys knew which agency they were in

Anyway, do you enjoy it? I had a great time writing this though. It makes me happy and glad if you do enjoy it.

Mind dropping some review? And sorry but I do not accept any flames ;;; v ;;;

Thanks!


End file.
